<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revival by AnotherNamelessGhoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890013">Revival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul'>AnotherNamelessGhoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri stood up and thrust the object at Geralt, looking at him like she thought he could call the stars from the sky if he'd only try hard enough. "Is it dead?"</p><p>In which Geralt plays veterinarian for Ciri and Ciri makes an unlikely companion at kaer morhen. One shot, much fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Geralt, help!" He heard through the quiet of his meditation, and in an instant he was up and on his feet and running for Ciri. There wasn't much that could harm her at Kaer Morhen, and last he knew she was with Vesemir who was probably the best person to be with if something did go awry, but he wasn't taking any chances. Not with her. </p><p>He found her kneeled down in the courtyard, sweaty hair tumbling over her face and clinging to her forehead, something cradled in her hands. She looked up, eyes bright and brimming with unshed tears, and Geralt let his hands fall away from his sword. </p><p>"I knew you would hear me," she said, her voice wobbly with emotion. She stood up and thrust the object at Geralt, looking at him like she thought he could call the stars from the sky if he'd only try hard enough. "Is it dead?"</p><p>The "it" in question was small and muddy grey and at first Geralt thought it was just a ball of dead leaves and mud dredged up from the bottom of the pond, that Ciri had lost her senses. He stretched it out across his palms and a small face appeared, dripping wet whiskers, a tiny black nose, a slack jaw with the smallest of fangs contained within. </p><p>"Ciri-" </p><p>"I was training, I swear- uncle Vesemir had something to attend to and he left me out here alone for a but, I didn't run off this time- and I found it all wet and cold by the pond." She took in a deep inhale that sounded dangerously close to crying. "It's mom is gone, she must have left it there. I don't want it to die."</p><p>Geralt sat himself down with the kitten and let Ciri scramble into his lap, sniffling. The body was limp and far too still and as far as he could tell it wasn't breathing. He turned it over in his hands, belly-up, and pressed his thumbs into its chest, coaxing and massaging the heart back into rhythm. He'd never tried to resuscitate a cat before but he wasn't willing to have the conversation that would follow with Ciri if he couldn't do it now. Ciri buried her face into his shoulder then, hiding her emotions in the fabric of his tunic. He kept at the rhythm of pressing on the cat's chest with one hand and wrapped his arm around Ciri with the other.</p><p>"Can't you give him something?" She asked, her voice muffled against him. "A potion? Medicine?"</p><p>"I don't think I have any medicine that would do any good for a kitten. Least of all a witcher potion. Unless you're planning on sending your new friend through the trials." He thought about trying to breath air into the kitten's mouth but he wasn't sure how he would even go about it.</p><p>"Could he?" Ciri asked, very seriously, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Geralt suppressed a laugh and Ciri glared. </p><p>"I'm not sure that he could hold a silver sword in those little paws," he said, mimicking her seriousness, and it coaxed a small, watery smile from her.</p><p>In his hands, that kitten brought in one big breath and paddled its feet ever-so slightly. It breathed in again, and then out with a mew that made Ciri jump. </p><p>"Warm him against you," he said, passing the revived kitten back to Ciri. He was very small, but probably old enough to survive without a mother, if he made it through the ordeals of his early life first.</p><p>"You did it!"</p><p>"He's not out of the woods yet, Ciri. Don't be too hopeful." He watched as she tenderly stroked her small fingers down the kitten's head. The absurdity of it all was beginning to dawn on him.</p><p>"Ciri, where do you intend to keep a cat?" </p><p>"So I can keep him?" She latched onto the words immediately and Geralt huffed out a small sigh.</p><p>"What do you think Vesemir will say?" Geralt asked.</p><p>Ciri frowned. The cat wriggled in her hands and she pressed it up to her face, even though it was muddy and wet. Geralt sighed again, standing up and hoisting Ciri to her feet as well. </p><p>"I'll talk to him. Maybe something can be arranged." He brushed the last of the tears from her cheeks and her hair away from her face, and then the three of them headed back inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>